Genesis Interex
"Together, towards a brighter tomorrow." - Master Architect Saul Robinson The Genesis Interex is an independent faction within the Solar Federation. While strongly connected to the Federation, the Genesis Interex retains special privileges and rights, thanks to the Astral Concorde Act. History "Pioneers! We have been passed the torch of civilization from our predecessors. I will not deny it - many obstacles stand before our path...but as long as we stay true to each other, helping and working hard, there is no problem that we can't overcome. It is with the light of civilization that we will tame this world, and pave the way for humanity. I, Governor Richard Fahrenheit, vow to bear this hard task with you to the very end: we will endure moments of pain, knowing that our children will grow and live on a prosperous world, built by our sacrifices!" - Governor Richard Fahrenheit Origins The current Genesis Interex was founded as a Frontier Colony in the Ausonya Sector. The first colony ship that landed on New Atlantis, the Caravan, settled on one of the many archipelagos of the Oceanic World. In few months, the Colony expanded and thanks to the leadership of Governor Richard Fahrenheit: his politics focused on territorial and economic expansion - financing industries and giving explorers endorsements, at the cost of the Scientific department. During his mandate, the Governor managed to highlight the colony, calling the attention of not only the Federation, but also several other independent units that contributed to the expansion of the industry and space-engineering projects. Three years later, Richard Fahrenheit resigned from his position, after endorsing the opening of several schools and universities. He was the builder of the Planetary Capital - New Prospero and New Kronos, but Richard's mandate wasn't all flowers and roses: the rise of a radical Cult that calld itself Cult of the Phoenix, will force the Governor to install a permanent military base and the insititution of the Inquisitor operatives - the Hand of the Governor. The Reform Before leaving the Office, Richard performed a massive political reform - known as the Proctor Protocol: assigning each city a Proctor - the equivalent of governor, characterized by an excellent education, these individuals would govern a city with the aid of several Ministers. Every five years, the Proctors would elect a Master Architect, who would then appoint a Colonial secretary - the Architect. Following Richard's retirement, the Proctor Council elected Bob Eriksen as the First Master Architect. Bob has been an incredibly important figure - more in the scientific field, but also contributed to the Colony's legislation introducing the Atlantean Code: an experimental law code that changed every month, from the Year 2504 to 2505, fundamental for the final version of the Legislative Act. Finally, the Master Architect is remembered for holding the Human/Ashar First Contact in the city of DeCarte. In the Scientific Field, Bob contributed to the invention of the first Personnel Rail weapon - the RK-1 Javelin, Graphene Armor for the successors of the Inquisitors - the Phantasms. In fact, as Master Architect, Bob favored the scientific comunity greatly - redirecting most funding to military science, discovering Yurite crystals to empower laser weaponry. Eriksen has also contributed to the construction of several other cities - such as DeCarte, ''the new Planetary Capital and the two Gemini Cities, as well as the oceanic city of Triton. Ord Septim Cooperation War for Kordanil Politics The Interex, despite being at the vanguard in terms of social ethics, is an 'Oligarchy', built around an ''Assembly ''and an appointed Council representative, the ''Master Architect. The Assembly The main ruling body of the Interex consists is The Assembly: consisting of 15 individuals coming from wealthy, important families, the Assembly holds Executive and Legislative power. Members of the Assembly are usually elected by the Council itself: should a member die, resign or is forced to leave the command hierarchy, a new Councilman is chosen - usually from the scientific comunity. The Assembly is divided into several fields - managing the many sectors required to run an interstellar power such as the Interex: * Jurisprudence - ''Three members handle legislation and internal affairs: usually made up of judges and ethics researchers, they are tasked not only with the overseeing that the ''Interex Legislative Act is respected, ''but also with the modification of the lawcode, should need arise. * ''Economy - ''Three members focus on the economic aspect of the Interex: other than keeping the register, they make sure that no foul play, false accounts or corruption plagues the Interex. The Assembly is particularly careful when it goes down to choosing Councilmen who will cover this role, and will usually keep an eye on them. * ''Research - ''Three members, the main representatives of the Research Universities of New Atlantis, oversee the technological advancement of the Interex - making sure that, there is little competition between the Interex and every other faction. They may choose to fund, support and encourage the study of a particular field or subject, and keep all the Universities and research facilities tied together. * ''Relationships - Three members are appointed to handle the Interex' international relationship, and it is their duty to see that international lawcodes are respected. They must also oversee galactic trade.